


Thoughts in the Aftermath

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events at Granny's in the finale, both Regina and Robin muse about their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Once Upon a Time" or the characters used in this work. Thank you.

The fire had long gone out.

But Regina Mills still sat on her couch, staring at the tumbler of whiskey she had poured herself the moment she got home. She didn’t know why she had done it, not with all the memories associated with the brew. Everything in her wanted to throw the glass at the wall but she couldn’t muster the energy to do so. All she could do was sit there; sit where only hours earlier she was happy with the man she loved.

The man now lost to her.

Regina dropped her head into her hands. The urge to cry, the urge to scream, the urge to do anything rose within her but she knew it would do nothing to help. Her pain would still be as fresh and sharp after. And it was all Emma Swan’s fault.

A child of true love, the Savior and a woman unable to not stick her nose where it doesn’t belong. Her mother’s daughter, not caring for the consequences. Even when she knew the dangers. Regina had overheard Emma telling Hook he was right, meaning he had warned the woman about the consequences. She didn’t heed them. How typical.

Of course, Emma hadn’t known who the woman was. Regina had admitted that to herself after she got home. The memory had been buried, but she was able to recall Marian’s face. She remembered the woman locked in her dungeon, refusing to tell anyone her name. No doubt she didn’t tell Emma either. There was nothing malicious about Emma’s actions.

_There was nothing malicious about Snow’s actions either. She was a little girl who had trusted the wrong woman with valuable information._

Regina tried to ignore the voice in her head, the voice which sounded a lot like Doctor Hopper. Sometimes that overgrown cricket could be downright infuriating. Most times, he was right. That made it worse.

She leaned back, groaning. Marian had been in her dungeon, awaiting execution. She killed Robin’s wife. Or at least she was going to. Emma had saved her from performing the only other act that could’ve destroyed her relationship with Robin. Perhaps she owed her some gratitude.

But not tonight. And probably not tomorrow either. She needed time to be angry. To rant and rave and rage against everything. Maybe even incinerate a few worthless objects.

Anything to keep away the hurt.

He hadn’t even looked at her.

She shouldn’t have expected him to do so. He had just been reunited with his beloved wife. Why should he look at her? It wasn’t like they were kissing only moments before. That he hadn’t rescued her heart, protected it. Like he hadn’t shared his with her.

Like she was nobody.

Regina Mills was not nobody. She was a queen. And it was time she acted like one again. Not an evil one. She wasn’t that woman anymore.

So tonight, she would drink and cry and remember all the good times with Robin. Tomorrow, she would be composed and regal. She would act like he hadn’t hurt her.

One day, it wouldn’t hurt anymore.


	2. Robin

The fire had almost gone out.

If she asked, that was going to be his excuse for why he wasn’t in bed. He had to go get more firewood to keep the fire going, to chase away the chill hanging in the air. But Robin Hood knew it was lie. And no doubt Marian would know too.

But he couldn’t sleep. So much had happened in so little time. They had defeated the Wicked Witch and he had rescued Regina’s heart. Mary Margaret and David had their son back. Storybrooke was safe.

And Marian was alive. He still couldn’t believe it. Not after he had finally made peace with her passing. Not after Roland had accepted his mother was never coming back. Not after both of them let in a new woman into their lives.

There were times he cursed Emma for bringing Marian back. And then he would feel an overpowering feeling of gratitude toward her. He didn’t know how he could feel so much at once.

Regina Mills. The Evil Queen. His true love. Well, if one believed in pixie dust. And he did.

But he still loved Marian. Some men would love to have two women. Robin was not one of those men. He believed in true love and loving one woman at a time. Which put him in a predicament. Regina? Marian? True love? First love?

And there was still Roland to consider. He hadn’t even recognized Marian, only had guessed who she was after Robin’s reaction. The little boy had sat on his mother’s lap the rest of the night. But Robin noticed he kept glancing at Regina. Robin had as well, but only when neither woman was looking. She had stayed in Granny’s even with everyone was watching her, waiting for her to curse Emma to the Enchanted Forest and back. But she remained composed, talking with a few people like Granny and Tinkerbell before leaving. He admired her for that.

Rustling disrupted his thoughts. He tensed, listening for any danger in the woods. It happened again, but from behind him. Turning, he found Marian tossing in her sleep. Probably a nightmare. Who knew how many she would have. He knew he had a few since her supposed death. But he didn’t know how to soothe hers. He didn’t know much about her anymore.

Another thing to ponder in his endless Regina-Marian debate. Which he would not solve tonight. He needed sleep. Things would be clearer in the morning.

At least, he hoped so.


End file.
